Abraham Lincoln
Abraham Lincoln was born on febuary 12th 1809. He became president in 1861 and the country soon split into civil war. He was strongly against slavery and belived it should be abolished. On the 14th of april 1865 he was shot in the back of the head by John Wilkes Booth and later died in hospital. He was the 14th president of the USA. Battle vs. J.F Kennedy (by Wassboss) John F. Kennedy is fighting zombies in the octogan. He is spraying them with bullets from his uzi. Abraham Lincoln turns the corner and spots Kennedy. He walks over to greet him but Kennedy mistakes him for a zombie and opens fire on him but Lincoln jumps behind a overturned table. He takes off his hat and reaches into it, pulling out an AK-47. He puts the assault rifle over the table and begins firing at Kennedy who jumps behind another overturned table and loads another clip into his uzi. He also fires at Lincoln, niether of them being able to score a hit. Eventualy, Kennedy runs out of ammo and tosses his gun aside. He takes out a grenade and throws it at the table Lincoln is behind, sending it flying away. Lincoln is now exposed and tosses away his AK-47 as it's barrel was broken in the explosion. He reaches into his hat and pulls out a spear, tossing it at Kennedy who blocks it with a wooden stool. He hurls the stool at Lincoln, kocking him down. Kennedy picks up a nearby lamp and charges at lincon who picks up a broom. The two begin to duel with thier weapons but Lincon gets the advantage and knocks the lamp out of Kennedy's hands. He then jabs him in the mouth, making kennedy reel. He goes for another strike but Kennedy pulls the broom out of his hands and snaps it on his knee. He unsheathes a cutlass from his scabard and does a quick slash, leaving a gash on Lincoln's arm. Lincoln reachs into his hat again and pulls out two machetes and the two men duel again. This time Kennedy gets the edge and knocks the machetes out of Lincoln's hands. He adavances on Lincoln who tries to run away but gets stuck at a dead end. Seeing thier is no way out he takes off his hat and throws it a Kennedy, slicing through his cutlass. The two men begin to grapple with Lincoln having the advantage due to his longer reach. Kennedy suddenly realizes that Lincoln is not a zombie and he tells Lincoln it must have been a mistake. A huge horde of zombies appear and Kennedy picks up a nearby shotgun, a colt revolver, two grenades and a throwing axe. Licon reaches into his hat and pulls outs out a flammethower, a katana and a chainsaw. He slings the katana over his back and puts the flmmethower on. Holding the flammethrower in one hand and the chainsaw in another. The two presidents look at one another a smile before charging into the zombie horde. WINNER: TIE Expert's Opinion While Lincoln had fought vampires and had the longer reach, this was cancelled out by JFK's military training.